Thee DiBiase Posse's OneShots
by xThee
Summary: My new one-shot series!You can submit ideas and have me write them, you just have to follow the rules inside. Take a peek, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my new one-shot series. You can submit them, but there will be a few rules.

1. No slash. I suck at writing it.

2. If you have a pairing and you're not sure if I'll write it, you can PM me or check on my profile for my favorite and most disliked Superstars and Divas.

3. Have fun with it! It can be any genre, or any plot.

4. You have to have the name of the one-shot, the plot, the genre, the characters, and whether or not it ends happily.

You can submit a one-shot idea that you'd like to see by PM or review.

Well, here you go.

I don't own WWE, or Ted DiBiase. I just own Cassie James. (:

The song is Far Away by Nickelback. Enjoy.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

Cassie James walked down the sidewalk in the middle of the night, hugging her big fluffy jacket closer. Her high heeled boots clicked on the cold sidewalk as she walked. She was wearing black skinny jeans that did anything but shield her from the cold.

It was freezing. WWE was doing a house show in upstate New York. Cassie, who had been rooming with Eve Torres, had been asked by all of the Divas to ride with them. The naïve 24 year old Richmond native declined the offer, saying that she could use the walk. She was wrong. So very wrong. It was freezing, and even though it was only fall, it felt like winter.

Cassie looked up, grinning when she saw the arena. She snuggled closer into her jacket, her wavy brown hair blowing in the wind.

After signing a few autographs and high fiving a few fans, Cassie headed for her locker room. She saw a sticky note on her door.

_**Meet me in my lockeroom after the show**_

_**Ted**_

She swallowed thickly. She and Ted DiBiase JR had been dating for a few months, before he re-teamed for Cody. You know, before he became Cody's lapdog and a total toolbag again. She broke up with him when she just couldn't take his attitude anymore. The man he'd been off-screen; sweet, southern gentleman, funny Ted was no more. He was replaced with a workaholic, sarcastic and withdrawn man. She didn't know who he'd become.

The show passed by quickly. Cassie had just had a small promo with Divas of Doom, getting in Beth and Nattie's faces when they started threatening her. Long story short, the Hardcore Country Diva had thrown a hard right and hit Beth square in the jaw, then left to leave the Pin Up Strong tag team to lick their wounds.

She took a deep breath as she grabbed her bag, putting it in the back of the crewmember bus to be delivered to the next spot. She built her courage up, pulled her hair into a ponytail and started off for the Priceless Son's lockeroom.

_That I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore_

Cassie gave a slight smile as the door swung open and revealed the blonde man she'd started to fall for. He gave her a slight smile back, before letting her inside and closing the door behind her.

"We need to talk."

Cassie shoved her hands into her pockets and looked up into his blue eyes. "Do we? I thought everything was settled."

Ted ran a hand through his short hand, squeezing his eyes shut before he opened them again. "Nothing was settled, we both know that."

"You chose him over me, Ted, and everything was done then." Cassie whispered, looking away.

Ted cupped her chin and gently turned her face his way, to make her look at him. "You chose to end it, Cass."

"I only ended it because you became some douche bag." She jerked away, fiery personality starting to come back. "Ted, you lost me then."

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything, but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

"I loved you." Ted whispered. "I just, I thought that I needed to be that way to make it in this company. Cody had been a mid-carter before and then he was suddenly at the top, in a feud with Oscar. I thought that I needed to focus on my job."

"And now you can." Cassie said, with a shake of her head. "You have no distractions."

_That I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore_

_(So far away)_

_So far away_

_(Been far away for far too long)_

_(So far away)_

_So far away_

_(Been far away for far too long)_

_But you know, you know, you know_

"I miss you." Ted caught her arm in his calloused hand. "I miss you so goddamn much it hurts. I was a fuckin' idiot for being the way that I was to you." He ran a hand over his face. "I don't sleep, and when I do, I dream about you. I…I started drinkin' again. Damn it, Cass, Korklan found me in tanked the other day at noon. I-I'd give anything to have you back."

Cassie blinked. Ted DiBiase wasn't an emotional man. He wasn't one to spill his guts, and when he did, it was a damn good reason.

Ted's hand slid to her arm. "Please, sugar, please." His voice cracked slightly. Cassie swallowed thickly.

She looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek.

_That I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

"_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I forgive you  
>For bein' away for far too long<em>

_So keep breathin' cause I'm not leavin' you anymore_

_Believe it, hold onto me and never let me go"_

Cassie dropped her hand and pulled him into a big hug. "God, Ted, you turn into a dick again and I'll kill you." She buried her face into his neck.

"I love you, babygirl." Ted whispered, holding her close to him.

"I love you too, Teddybear."

_Keep breathin' cause I'm not leavin' you anymore_

_Believe it, hold onto me and never let me go_

_(Keep breathin')_

_Hold onto me and never let me go_

_(Keep breathin')_

_Hold onto me and never let me go_


	2. For Sam Uley's babygirl:Confessions

**This is for Sam Uley's babygirl. I'm so sorry that it's late!**

**If you'd like to submit a prompt, go see chapter one for rules and review with it.**

_These are my confessions_

_Just when I thought I said all I could say_

_My chick on the side, says she got one on the way_

_I guess I gotta give part two of my confessions_

_Man I'm grown and I don't know what to do_

_Guess I gotta give part two of my confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I got that phonecall_

_I'm so gone and I don't know what to do but to give part two of my confessions_

AJ Styles, otherwise known as Allen Jones, paced in the hallway, chewing on his bottom lip. Vanessa refused to see him, ever since he told her about Jacey, she threw him out on his ass.

Jacey was his girl on the side. He'd bought her a car, and even a house. She'd had no knowledge about Vanessa, and Vanessa had obviously had no knowledge of her either. A month earlier, AJ found out that Jacey was pregnant.

In the time that the Phenomenal One's world was crashing down around him, he decided one thing.

He'd have to tell Vanessa. That was his one and only thought. She couldn't stay in the dark any longer, and he couldn't do this to her any longer. It was killing him.

So, he'd pulled her into their bedroom, sat her down and told her the whole story.

Two months after Vanessa and he had started dating, he'd met Jacey. And it was over. AJ was a southern gentleman, and wasn't one for being unfaithful. Vanessa deserved better than him, and he knew that. But it wasn't his entire fault, though he accepted all of the blame. He loved Vanessa to death, and wanted her back desperately. She was ignoring his every call, every text, all the flowers he'd sent, everything.

But after this latest news, he had to tell her, face to.

The door opened, revealing the woman he'd been waiting to see. He smiled brightly at her. "You look pretty."

Vanessa pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm going out, AJ. What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you."

Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut before she opened them again. She looked up at the man that she'd been in love with for such a long time. She couldn't tell him no.

"Five minutes, AJ, you have five minutes." She whispered, softly.

"I love you, babygirl, you know that. Throughout everythin' I've loved you." He whispered, taking her hand. "God, Vanessa, I've missed you so Goddamn much." He took a deep breath. "The baby's not mine. Jacey got pregnant before the affair."

"I'm glad for you." Vanessa whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"Babygirl, you don't understand what I'm sayin'." He said, his eyes pained. Vanessa swallowed thickly. "I need you, sugar. I can't do this without you anymore. I don't sleep, I don't eat, and I can't even function." He chuckled. "Look at me; I don't even know what to wear."

It was true. She looked at his outfit. Blue and black plaid shorts with a neon orange and yellow v-neck. He ran a hand through his short hair.

"Please." He whispered. He cupped her chin, gently tilting her head up to look at him. "I know you love me, babe." His voice cracked and he quickly cleared it.

"I love you Allan, but you…I just don't know if we can come back from this." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"No." AJ said, shaking his head. "I don't believe that for a hot second. We can do this; we can work this out! I know we can, baby. We love each other. We _need_ each other. Baby, please."

She could hear the remorse in his voice and see the pain in his usually joyful and happy eyes.

And she realized that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

She couldn't stay away from him. She loved him too much, and he was her drug. No matter what he did.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Okay, AJ. Okay."

_These are my confessions_


	3. Lie Baby Lie:Zack Ryder and Eve

**Title: Lie Baby Lie**

**Characters: Zach Ryder and Eve Torres**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst**

**Song: Lie Baby Lie by Brantley Gilbert**

**It helps if you listen to the song while you read, trust me.**

**Enjoy. (:**

_It's three in the morning_

_I haven't slept all night_

_I'm looking like some crazy fool sitting by this TV light_

_You lied to me, baby_

_You lied to me good_

_But the truth is I still love you_

_But I don't know if I still should_

Matt sat in his now empty, lonely house in Long Island, in the dark. The TV light shone on his face, only showing his distress and the fact that he didn't sleep. It showed the bags under his eyes, and the scruff on his face. He hadn't shaved, either. Long Island Ice Z had gone un-filmed, for the time being. If Matt hadn't been so depressed, he would have felt like a total dick for blowing off his fans. But, he wasn't sweet Matt. Not anymore.

Eve fuckin' Torres. She'd wrecked his whole world apart. Yeah, there was the whole on-screen relationship, but the same had happened in reality. Eve had a week off, for some odd reason. Matt came home, smiles and flowers, only to find her doing the pool guy.

What a way to come home, right?

He loved her. Always had, and part of him always would. She was his first business relationship. Everything had gone so fast, he fell for her so quickly. But, she _seemed_ to return his feelings. At least, that's what she told him. He asked her to move in, and she had accepted. It seemed like his whole life was coming together flawlessly. He was in the WWE, he was a face, he had the championship, and he had the girl. What else could he ask for?

_And now each and every day_

_I try to get away from the pain_

_And I go driving 90 down that old back road_

_Screaming cusses at you, woman_

_For all the lies that you told_

_Then I take one hand off the wheel_

_And I shake it at the sky_

_And then I slam the dashboard screamin'_

'_Lie, baby, lie'_

So, what was the Woo Woo Woo man's remedy?

He would hop in his car, and take off to his back road spot. He would always drive ninety miles per hour. No matter the time, the day, how he was feeling. It was his routine. It was always at night, late enough so that he knew that the rest of the world was fast asleep.

He'd scream at her, even though she couldn't hear him. He'd scream her name, scream curses at her, and scream curses at her lies.

Then, still routine, he'd take his right hand off the wheel, shake it, and slam it down as hard as he could on the dashboard. It let him let off steam.

_I passed the wreckage of a broken home_

_I just hung my head and laughed_

_I'd rather have brick and stone_

_In pieces on the ground, than pieces of my heart_

_Our house is just as broken_

_And you made it fall apart_

He would always pass a broken old burnt down house. From what he knew, the people inside had burned it down for the insurance after the husband was laid off of his job in a factory.

He'd laugh. Not out of the circumstance that the house had crumbled, not at anything the people had done. He'd laugh because he'd rather have that, than have a broken heart.

_And now each and every day_

_I gotta get away from the pain_

_And I go driving 90 down that old back road_

_Screaming cusses at you, woman_

_For all the lies that you told_

_Then I take one hand off the wheel_

_And I shake it at the sky_

_And then I slam the dashboard screamin'_

'_Lie, baby, lie'_

_This house is lonely_

_This bed is cold_

_My heart's been busted_

_This is getting old_

_It's easy to tell you_

_When you're asleep_

_That it's hard to heal when it runs so deep_

He hated that house. He hated the bed, hated every single day he woke up and went to sleep. He was hurt to his core, and didn't think he would, or could, anytime soon, at least. He blamed himself, for being so naïve and open to being broken hearted. He should have listened to his friends when they told him that Eve Torres was no good. He should have listened to Randy, John, Cody, everyone that had told him that she was a liar and a cheater, that she was only using him to get to fame and fortune quicker. Maybe that's why he hated the house, hated the bed and everything else. But he just felt so damn lonely without her, or anyone. He knew that realistically, it shouldn't be this bad. They'd only been dating for 7 months, but still. He loved that woman, even though she lied to him more than he thought possible.

_And now each and every day_

_I gotta to get away from the pain_

_And now each and every day_

_I gotta get away from the pain_

_And now each and every day_

_I gotta get away from the pain_

_And now each and every day_

_I gotta get away from the pain_

He knew someday he would heal. He would get better, someday. Just not anytime soon. In time, he would be able to stop riding down that back road, stop screaming, stop shaking his hand at the sky, and stop slamming the dashboard.

Someday.

_And I go driving 90 down that old back road_

_Screaming cusses at you, woman_

_For all the lies that you told_

_Then I take one hand off the wheel_

_And I shake it at the sky_

_And then I slam the dashboard screamin'_

'_Lie, baby, lie'_


End file.
